Inseparables
by RCurrent
Summary: Sin importar lo que haya hecho, o lo que haya sucedido, ella jamás abandonará al amor de su vida (Shot dedicado a MontanaHatsune92)


**_Inseparables_**

* * *

_En dedicación a: **MontanaHatsune92**_

* * *

La Unión Europea, destruida, la OTAN, disuelta, Israel, erradicada, y EEUU, reducido a cenizas, los soldados provenientes del llamado Imperio del Este, unificaron los Balcanes en una sola nación, acabaron con todos los poderes de Occidente y aliados, siendo liderados por su emperatriz, Aleksandra Vladimir Ivansevic se encargó personalmente de llevar una guerra contra ellos, una cruzada si se podría decir, ya que ella vivió durante la guerra de los Balcanes, uno de los conflictos modernos más sangrientos que han existido, el cual le costó la vida a toda su familia, su padre y hermanos golpeados hasta la muerte, su madre y hermana mayor, violadas para luego ser ejecutadas con el resto de su familia, y ella, siendo una niña, tuvo que soportar como testigo todo aquello, sin mencionar que, luego terminó en un orfanato en Grecia, siendo víctima de bullyng.

Pobre chica, su mente estaba repleta de traumas, no entendía por qué le hacían eso aquel grupo de chicas en aquel orfanato, se sentía tan impotente al no poder haber hecho nada por sus padres y hermanos, en especial por su hermano mayor, Nathaniel, con el cual tuvo una relación estrecha, al grado en que su hermano, el cual era rubio platinado, se había convertido en su "segundo padre" para ella, no hay que entrar a detalles de nuevo acerca del impacto que recibió Aleksandra en aquella cruenta guerra.

Cuando ella logró hacerse mayor, conoció a mucha gente alrededor del mundo, pero no eran personas cualquieras, varias de estas eran personas "peculiares" si se puede decir, varios de ellos se convirtieron en sus mentores, le enseñaron a combatir, a fortalecerse, una vez estuvo preparada, Aleksandra estuvo lista para cumplir su principal objetivo: asesinar a quienes le arrebataron todo y que hirieron a su pueblo. Ella juró que no descansaría hasta ver a las grandes potencias como y sus aliados acorralados y a sus pies.

Tras derrotar a los aliados de occidente en medio oriente, fue tras Inglaterra, y tras esta, fue directo a EEUU, atrincherando a las fuerzas de dicho país en su capital, Washington DC, mientras que entre sus propias filas, Aleksandra pasó a ser proclamada como una "princesa imperial" al principio su apariencia era bastante común, rubia de ojos color castaño, unos genes bastante comunes entre la gente de Europa. Sin embargo, ella cambió su apariencia al probar un "Elixir" como última prueba que tenía que pasar para finalmente estar lista, su cabello se volvió blanco plateado, su piel palideció aún más, y sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo escarlata, a los cuales hizo juego al usar también un lápiz labial del mismo color en su boca, con todo esto, ella enterró su pasado, y según sus propias palabras, Renació.

Una vez en , no solo se encargó de los soldados enemigos, también ordenó matar a cualquiera que perteneciera a grupos Pro-LGTB y feministas, así también como grupos racistas y supremacistas, dicha "limpieza" que había hecho con anterioridad en Europa. Aunque varias feministas la adulaban, ella las ejecutó igualmente, en especial cuando hicieron comentarios misándricos delante de sus narices, las puso a todas de rodillas en fila horizontal y con varios de sus soldados apuntándoles por detrás.

-Las únicas intolerantes aquí son ustedes, malditas desgraciadas.-Dijo la peli-plateada.-Se nota que nunca fueron agradecidas por lo que sus padres y hermanos varones hicieron con ustedes.

-Pero… ¡Usted es única y diferente!-Dijo una feminista.-No tiene a ningún maldito hombre por encima de usted.

Aleksandra como respuesta, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo que la mandó unos buenos pares de metros atrás, enfurecida, la tomó por su blusa.

-Como te atreves, Todos en el mundo somos únicos, pero a pesar de eso, siempre necesitamos y o tuvimos a alguien que nos protegió cuando estábamos indefensos.-Respondió "calmada"-Pero tú, y toda tu parda de "únicas y detergentes" no son más que un montón de hipócritas y fracasadas, ¡mentirosas y rastreras! Osan llamarse defensores de la justicia social cuando también discriminan a los hombres que nada tienen que ver, que tengan las mujeres derechos no quiere decir que los hombres pierdan los suyos.

-¡Pero los hombres son unos cerdos! ¡Nos oprimen y…!

No pudo terminar la frase cuando ella le volvió a dar un puñetazo en la cara, para luego apuntarle con su parabellum hacia el rostro.

-¡No vuelvas a decir nada en contra de los hombres ¿oíste?!-Bramó.-Tú no sabes nada, maldita ignorante, si insultas a los hombres, ¡Insultas a mi padre, insultas a mis hermanos, y también insultas a mi querido hermano, Nathaniel!-Y disparó en su pierna a la chica de cabello rosa.

-¡AAAAHH!-Gritó de dolor.

-Hay hombres buenos, hombres que nos cuidan cuando más lo necesitamos, padres que hacen todo por nosotras, hermanos que nos protegen cuando lo necesitamos, grandes hombres como el.-Exclamó sacando una foto de su hermano.-Mi hermano, Nathaniel, un hombre como ningún otro: Honesto, valiente, duro, gentil, dulce, mi segundo padre. ¡MURIÓ POR CULPA DE SU MALDITO GOBIERNO QUE NO HIZO NADA CUANDO NOS PROMETIERON QUE NOS AYUDARÍAN! ¡NO FUERON MÁS QUE MENTIRAS!

Y disparó por segunda vez en el pecho de la chica, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-E…ah…eres…Eres una maldita loca!

-¿Loca? No, no soy una loca, soy una soldado.-Respondió.-llévenla con las demás, quiero que las hagan suplicar a todas y también a cualquier racista o supremacista que hayan capturado.

-Sí, señora.-Dijeron los soldados, y estos la tomaron de los hombros y se la llevaron mientras se desangraba.

* * *

Aquella noche, Aleksandra dormía en una de las tiendas de campaña, pero parecía que no dormía del todo bien, la bosnia se encontraba en un lugar bastante familiar en aquel sueño.

-_¿Estoy… en Sarajevo?_

La ciudad se veía de color oscuro, cubierta por un denso humo que venía acompañado de pequeñas cenizas, podía sentir un aroma a pólvora, más la ciudad se veía en perfecto estado, pero las calles estaban desiertas, y el humo impedía que viera muy lejos, sin embargo, pronto oyó una voz, una voz que le resultaba familiar.

_-¿Por qué?_

La chica caminó hacia adelante, siguiendo la voz hasta su origen, conforme daba pasos hacia adelante, podía sentir como viejos recuerdos de su niñez comenzaban a aparecer en su cabeza.

_-¿Por qué?_

Entonces lo vio, un chico de cabello rubio platinado, con una camisa a cuadros abotonada azul, pantalones cafés y unas botas para el barro, estaba en una posición inmóvil, dándole la espalda a Aleksandra, pero entonces, volteó, y ella lo reconoció.

_-¿Na… Nathaniel?_

-_¿Por qué?-_Preguntó nuevamente.-_¿Por qué hiciste eso, hermana?_

-_¿Qué… que estás diciendo?_

Aleksandra quiso dar un paso adelante, pero se detuvo cuando el rubio mostró una mueca de tristeza y decepción.

_-Mataste a gente inocente._

Y entonces, otro recuerdo se reflejó en su mente, viendo como en el desembarco de la costa este de , seguido de ella dando las órdenes de atacar en plan de "Guerra relámpago", civiles fusilados en medio de las calles, hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, discapacitados, personas que nada tuvieron que ver contra los verdaderos objetivos de Aleksandra.

_-¿Cómo pudiste, hermana?_

_-Yo…._

_-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!_

Entonces, la ciudad comenzó a incendiarse a su alrededor, y vio como el rostro de su hermano comenzó a llorar sangre de sus ojos.

_-Tú cambiarías el mundo._-Respondió con la voz quebrada.-_Se supone que gobernarías con compasión y amor, pero solo causaste muerte a gente que no lo merecía en vez de aquellos que sí._

-_No_…-Dijo horrorizada, pues más recuerdos de como civiles en medio del fuego, eran asesinados por sus tropas, reducidos a nada por los misiles, y abatidos por el fuego de las ametralladoras.-_¡No! ¡Yo no…. Yo no quería!_

_-¿POR QUE?_

Ese fue un grito largo y con un tono de voz demoníaco, la bosnia se asustó y vio como desde el fuego emanaban manos que iban tras ella y el fuego la rodeaba, y finalmente, la envolvieron.

* * *

-¡AH!-Se levantó de un golpe.

-Aleksandra, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó un chico con lentes de rasgos asiáticos.

-Mao…-Murmuró.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba terminando de ayudar a Tracer con los heridos, cuando te oí en tu cama murmurar cosas.

-Ah, eso.-Dijo.-No… no es nada, solo fue una pesadilla.

El chino se sentó a su lado y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Está bien.-Respondió.-Suele suceder, pero pronto cumplirás tu sueño, hermanita.

La chica escarlata sonrió, agradecida del consuelo que aquel chico de china le dio, pues a estas alturas, sus palabras eran ciertas, Aleksandra estaba a punto de poder consolidar su imperio, derrocar a las potencias del "viejo orden" e instaurar un nuevo régimen más noble y justo.

Y así fue, unos meses más tarde, el imperio del este se proclamó como la nueva potencia mundial, los corruptos habían sido ejecutados, los grupos progresistas, masacrados, y los oprimidos, liberados.

Aleksandra pasó a llamarse la emperatriz del este desde entonces, y luego de un buen tiempo, ella decidió pasar un rato en la nación del norte, donde después conocería a quien se convertiría finalmente en el amor de su vida.

* * *

En una parte de la carretera, con un mirador hacia Royal Woods, Aleksandra estaba sentada sobre un auto, a su lado estaba un muchacho rubio, de camisa verde marino, pantalones cafés unas gafas de sol encima, abrazándola con su brazo por la espalda, mientras ella posaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Linda vista, ¿no crees, amor?-Preguntó el chico.

-Si que lo es, Loni.-Respondió la bosnia.-aunque no creo que tanto como tu, mi principito.

-je je je, la linda aquí eres tu.-Le dijo Loni, sonrojado.

-Entonces tu eres el guapo.-Replicó Aleksandra.

Y la pareja se rió tras esos comentarios mutuos, para luego recostarse sobre el capó del auto, mirando el anochecer y las primeras estrellas del firmamento hacer acto de presencia en el cielo, ambos habían tenido una cita durante el día, el Loud rubio esperaba que esa fuera la ocasión para poder proponérle matrimonio luego de que su relación se hubiera estructurado y crecido de tal forma que supieron que eran uno para el otro.

Sin embargo, dados algunos acontecimientos ocurridos antes de que Loni le propusiera matrimonio, acabaron por hacerlo decidir por "posponer" dicha propuesta a la emperatriz del este.

Hace un no mucho tiempo atrás, un terremoto azotó la ciudad, en ese entonces, la familia Loud estaba recorriendo el centro de la ciudad cuando el temblor dio inicio, era considerado casi tan fuerte como el terremoto de Valdivia del año 1960, pues el índice fue de 9,3 grados en la escala de Richter, mucha gente corrió, y en medio del desastre, perdieron a Linka entre la multitud y los escombros.

Jamás la encontraron, fue puesta entre la lista de desaparecidos, y ni siquiera después de limpiar la destrucción fue encontrada.

La familia tuvo esperanza de que aún pudiera seguir con vida, buscaron a donde pudo haber ido tras el terremoto, pensaron que iría a casa de su amiga, Claire McBride, pues en su zona fue una de las menos afectadas, sin embargo, cuando llegaron, esta le dijo que Linka no estaba con ellos, y que nunca fue para allá. Eso sería el inicio de una ardua búsqueda de la familia por su integrante de pelo blanco.

Pasaron los días, incluso semanas, recorrieron toda la ciudad y sus alrededores, pues una niña de pelo blanco no podría pasar del todo desapercibida, pusieron varios anuncios de "hermana desaparecida" esperando que alguien la haya visto.

Sin embargo, nadie la había visto, parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Y debido a lo mucho que la buscaron, finalmente Loni tuvo que posponer su propuesta de matrimonio a Aleksandra, quien se había ofrecido a ayudar con todos sus ingresos.

-¿Loni?-Preguntó la bosnia al ver a su novio con la mirada en otra parte.

-Ah, ¿si? Aleksa.

-Te quedaste como pensativo, ¿sucede algo?

-Oh ... no.-Respondió.-No es nada...-Respondió sentándose sobre el auto, cosa que Aleksandra repitió, sin despegar su atención.

-¿Es Linka, verdad?

El rubio solo desvió la mirada, y apoyó su brazo sobre una de sus rodillas, nervioso y a la vez, avergonzado.

-Loni, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tienes algo.-Añadió.-Amor mío, si te pasa algo, puedes decirme.-Añadió, mostrando una mirada de preocupación, y a la vez con súplica hacia Loni, pues no le gustaba verlo así.

El rubio finalmente accedió ante la mirada de su novia, además de que por ser de gran corazón, siendo un momento en el que estaba algo vulnerable por todo lo que había acontecido; se acomodó sobre el auto, y se dirigió hacia Aleksandra.

-Si...-Respondió.-Es Linka.

-Loni.-Murmuró ella.

-(Suspiro) Ya van casi un mes y medio, y no hay rastro de ella.-Dijo decaído.-Tengo fe en que este viva, pero ... a veces me pregunto si, ¿hicimos algo mal?-Se cuestionó mirando entonces a Aleksandra.-Tal vez huyó para no volver a vernos.

-Loni, No.-Dijo tomándolo de las mejillas.-No digas eso, Linka los quiere mucho, y sabe que ustedes también la aman, la conozco tanto como ustedes como para saber que no haría eso, menos por lo bien que la han tratado en todo este tiempo.

-No solía hablar mucho.-Comentó.-Siempre tenía algo que hacer, se le veía bastante ocupada.

-Sus razones podrían haber sido justificables, pero créeme.-Dijo mirándolo fijamente.-Ella no los dejaría así como así.

La pareja entonces se puso de pie y se tomaron de las manos, Aleksandra acarició nuevamente la mejilla de Loni, brindándole calma y confianza.

-¿Tu crees, Aleksandra?-Preguntó Loni.

-No me cabe la menor duda.-Dijo sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.-Encontraremos a Linka, pues mientras esté junto a ti, mi dulce príncipe dorado, no permitiré que sigas sufriendo así, ni tu, ni tu familia. Me aceptaron como una miembro más cuando te conocí, es lo menos que puedo hacer, amor mío.

Y dicho esto, le entregó un beso de su parte al rubio, quien le correspondió abrazándola, apoyando sus brazos en la espalda de la bosnia de pelo plateado, adoraba cuando Aleksandra usaba ese lapiz labial de color rojo escarlata, además de combinar con sus ojos, hacía que sus labios se sintieran realmente suaves, lamentó no haber al menos masticado una menta, temiendo que le apestara la boca. Por fortuna, a ella poco le importó, estaba feliz de darle amor al hombre de su vida.

-Gracias, Alex.-Dijo Loni.-No se que haría sin ti.

-No digas más, mi dulce emperador dorado.-Dijo ella.-Tu podrás confiar en mi en lo que haga falta, después de todo, tu y yo, somos inseparables, ¿no es así?

Loni sonrió y fue el quien dio el beso esta vez, sin dejar de abrazar a Aleksandra.

-Si, mi emperatriz plateada.-Respondió con una risilla.

* * *

_**Un Shot para MontanaHatsune92, el segundo que hago de la contraparte femenina de su OC, Alexander, pues el primero lo hice en Wattpad en mi sección de "Cortos al azar" (que ahora que lo pienso, hace tiempo que no le echo un ojo), quería abarcar un poco de "la guerra nacionalista" que narra el trasfondo de su personaje, pero como sería en una versión genderbend, Dicha historia pueden verla en Wattpad en su perfil, titulada "Los Orígenes del emperador escarlata" la cual es bastante interesante como recomendable.**_

_**Mao vendría siendo la versión masculina de Mei (la cual es un personaje de Overwatch, que Montana puso en su historia, también con más personajes del juego y otros durante el transcurso de su historia)**_

_**Y este shot, tiene conexión con el otro que mencioné que hice en Wattpad.**_

_**Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado el shot, nos vemos en otra ocasión. y les deseo un buen fin de semana.**_


End file.
